Advances in microcomputers and video storage technology have made major improvements in system for administering psychometric tests possible. A prototype of a microprocessor controlled psychometric testing device which uses an inexpensive consumer model video disk recorder to store both images and computer programs was prototyped in Phase I of this project. The system is designed to present tests requiring text or computer graphics by generating them under the control of programs read off the video disk and to present tests requiring detailed images by positioning the disk and displaying a disk frame in freeze-frame format. Essentially all tests in common use could be administered with this system; a single disk could store a very large number of tests. This system would also make possible new tests which used moving graphics or video as a stimuli and recorded the time and location of light pen responses. In Phase II of this project the hardware will be readied for mass production, the first video disk of tests will be mastered, and the tests revalidated in their new format.